1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to pirfenidone, a small drug molecule whose chemical name is 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a capsule formulation of pirfenidone including pharmaceutically acceptable excipients. Further provided are methods of using such capsule formulation in the treatment of fibrotic conditions and other disorders mediated by cytokines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pirfenidone is a non-peptide synthetic molecule with a molecular weight of 185.23 daltons. Its chemical elements are expressed as C12H11NO, and its structure is known. The synthesis of pirfenidone has been worked out. Pirfenidone is manufactured and being evaluated clinically as a broad-spectrum anti-fibrotic drug. Pirfenidone has anti-fibrotic properties via: decreased TNF-a expression, decreased PDGF expression, and decreased collagen expression. Several pirfenidone Investigational New Drug Applications (INDs) are currently on file with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration. Phase II human investigations are ongoing or have recently been completed for pulmonary fibrosis, renal glomerulosclerosis, and liver cirrhosis. There have been other Phase II studies that used pirfenidone to treat benign prostate hypertrophy, hypertrophic scarring (keloids), and rheumatoid arthritis.
One important use of pirfenidone is known to be providing therapeutic benefits to patients suffering from fibrosis conditions such as Hennansky-Pudlak Syndrome (HPS) associated pulmonary fibrosis and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF). Pirfenidone demonstrates a pharmacologic ability to prevent or remove excessive scar tissue found in fibrosis associated with injured tissues including that of lungs, skin, joints, kidneys, prostate glands, and livers. Published and unpublished basic and clinical research suggests that pirfenidone may safely slow or inhibit the progressive enlargement of fibrotic lesions, remove pre-existing fibrotic lesions, and prevent formation of new fibrotic lesions following tissue injuries.
It is understood that one mechanism by which pirfenidone exerts its therapeutic effects is modulating cytokine actions. Pirfenidone is a potent inhibitor of fibrogenic cytokines and TNF-a. It is well documented that pirfenidone inhibits excessive biosynthesis or release of various fibrogenic cytokines such as TGF-β1, bFGF, PDGF, and EGF. Zhang S et al., Australian and New England Journal Ophthalmology, 26; S74-S76, 1998. Experimental reports also show that pirfenidone blocks the synthesis and release of excessive amounts of TNF-a from macrophages and other cells. Cain et al., International Journal Immunopharmacology, 20:685-695 (1998).
As an investigational drug, pirfenidone is provided in tablet and capsule forms principally for oral administration. Various formulations have been tested and adopted in clinical trials and other research and experiments. The effectiveness of a formulation may be determined by a plurality of factors, including the amount of pirfenidone it contains, the kinds and relative amounts of pharmacologically acceptable excipients used, and the target patient profile (e.g., the physiological and genetic conditions, disease prognosis, and demographic characteristics of the patient). Changes in these factors cause changes in pharmacokinetic (PK) responses in the patient. Thus, there is a need in general for effective pharmaceutical formulations that elicit desirable pharmacokinetic responses in patients thereby optimizing therapeutic actions of pirfenidone.